


Daring

by twixmomo



Series: Paradise [7]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Clubbing, F/M, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Tit-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: Yeri doesn't want to wait until you get home and decides to have fun in public.
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Male Reader
Series: Paradise [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415146
Kudos: 19





	Daring

Every pair of eyes in the loud club was on Yeri, or specifically the tight sexy dress she had decided on tonight. You can taste the jealousy in the air as the young girl grinds her body against yours in rhythm to the loud beat of the thumping electronic music blaring. 

Yeri pulls herself in tight, her hands on your shoulders and yours on her slim waist, not even space for light to come through. It was a bit cramped, surrounded by a sea of drunk patrons, some awkwardly dancing while others being loud and doing well, things drunk people do. 

You see the mischievousness in her eyes as she takes you elsewhere, away from the lights, away from the sounds and away from anything that could interrupt you. 

The black leather couch in the darkest part of the club had the least amount of attention in the building. Someone would have to been a few feet in front of the action to have seen Yeri on your lap, her tight body pressed against yours while she grinds her hips on your crotch. 

Yeri’s impatience was getting the best of her, which led to her seducing you to this location. She cutely whines as you downright devour her neck, sucking on the soft skin with no intention to stop until she was marked, hands on her waist to keep her in place.

Yeri whines again at the loss of contact as you remove your lips from her neck, running your thumb over the deep bruise you’ve left and smirking as you look at the purple mark that brands her.

“Let’s get out of here, babygirl.” 

“Why? We’re already here,” Yeri says, with a coy smile that lets you know she has evil intentions. Or maybe good ones, depending on who you ask. 

“Because we’re in public. We could get caught or-” 

Yeri places a finger on your lips to stop you from finishing your sentence. 

“Nobody will care. Everyone is too drunk to even see us. Maybe they can even enjoy the show.” 

Yeri dismounts your lap and drops to her knees, and you know what daring act she is about to commit in public. Her hands quickly undo your pants, dragging them down with your boxers past your knees, her eyes lighting up at the hard cock just for her. 

She plants a quick kiss on your cock, leaving a mark of red lipstick on the side of your shaft, her own cute way of marking you herself. Her pretty eyes look up at you for a second, and her mouth introduces itself to your throbbing cock, lips wrapping around it tight and pushing forward to take half of your shaft into her warm mouth. 

Yeri does not waste anytime in making you feel good. Her soft lips travel up and down your length, leaving a smear of lipstick in her path, along with her warm saliva. You are no longer concerned with being caught, with being kicked out, with anything other than the hot Korean girl kneeling between your legs and giving you the best blowjob in quite some time. 

You grab the back of Yeri’s head, running your hands through her dark locks to help her guide her, helping her taking you as deep as possible in the back of her warm throat. 

Yeri has little trouble deepthroating you, her eyes never leave your own as she sucks you off vigorously, one hand rests on your bare thigh while the other fondles your swollen balls, the double pleasure causing a long groan to release from your mouth.

Yeri takes the utmost pleasure in sucking your cock, spitting the built up saliva onto it as she covers your shaft in a layer of messy drool. Her slim fingers wrap around your wet shaft as she pumps it up in down in a rhythm, her tongue exploring every inch of your cock until it lowers and flicks around your balls. 

“Fuck, Yeri,” you say, but she is seemingly uninterested in anything you have to say at the moment, only focusing on pleasuring you. She sucks each of your balls separately, letting each one go with a loud pop, licking around both wildly all while her hand works your hard shaft, jerking you off slowly to cause as much pleasure as she can. 

Yeri takes your cock into her mouth one more time, giving a deep slurp from base to tip as she releases it, smiling devilishly as she does so.

“Follow me,” she beckons, helping you pull up your pants, leaving them unzipped as she takes you by the hand all the way to the closest ladies bathroom. 

Without even a knock the two of you barge in, lips smacking against each other and tongues dancing around with little care from who had occupied it already. She bites your lower lip slightly and breaks the kiss before initiating the next step of her plan of seduction. 

Yeri leans back against the sink, pulling the top of her dress down enough to expose her wonderful chest and the ample round breasts that rest on top, bouncing deliciously as they are freed without any bra to get in the way. 

“These are for your eyes only.” 

Yeri grabs your hands and places them on her large mounds, helping you squeeze them. You groan at the warmness and softness of her tits, and dive straight in, tongue swirling around the closest sensitive nipple that your mouth finds. Yeri matches your groan with one of her own, and gives off a second as you continue to suck on each one of her delicious tits, tongue and lips dashing back and forth, massaging and caressing the one without your lips attached. 

You let go of her nipple, but not with nibbling on it a bit before releasing a bit, making Yeri squeal as you admire her large chest and slippery nipples covered in spit. Yeri drops to her knees again, this time dragging your pants and underwear all the way down to your knees. 

She stares at your cock as she spits on it, lubing it up properly as she strokes it furiously. Without another word Yeri leans forward, taking your hard cock and slipping in between her breasts, trapping you inside her delicious cleavage. 

Yeri giggles as she grinds her chest up and down, spitting on your cock a few times to lubricate it more. You let out a series of gasps and moans as Yeri’s big tits squeeze your stiff cock, watching your shaft disappear and reappear between her ample breasts. 

“Like that?” Yeri asks with a sly grin, trying to lick your sensitive tip as it appears out of her cleavage, sending spikes of pleasure radiating up and down your spine. She keeps her hands together and squeezes her tits tighter, upping her pace as her soft breasts surround your cock, letting her saliva drip on the head of your cock every so often to keep you well lubricated. 

“You know I do. I fucking love your tits.” 

You’re unsatisfied in your passive role and begin to pump your hard cock in between Yeri’s plentiful tits. You match her rhythm as she grinds her chest, sending precum leaking in between her cleavage, and causing you to moan with every satisfying thrust. Yeri’s lustful eyes stare up at you as you fuck her tits, her tongue sticking out to please your lipstick stained cock as much as she can. 

Yeri grinds her chest faster, sending shockwaves of pleasure before letting go and letting your cock drop from her cleavage. She strokes your cock a handful more of times before giving a few more kisses on your tip, tasting your precum. 

“Fuck me,”  Yeri whispers, her seductive eyes demanding you to take her in the bathroom that you almost forgot you were in. She stands and bends over the sink, sticking her ass out and hiking her red dress up around her waist to reveal the thin baby pink thong draped in between her plump buttcheeks. 

You hold one of Yeri’s wide hips, pressing two fingers into the fabric of her underwear and into her covered entrance. You feel wetness push back and soak through the tiny thong, which pleases you, and pull her thong to the side to reveal her bare pussy, glistening to invite you inside.

Watching Yeri’s reaction in the mirror you bring two fingers into her dripping pussy, running up and down her slippery pink lips as a soft moan escapes. You take your cock into your hand and push against Yeri’s tight wet hole, parting her pussy lips as you enter her body. 

Yeri moans as she is filled, your stiff shaft slipping with ease inside her until every inch of you rests inside her wet tight pussy, your crotch pushed firm against her soft bare ass. You withdraw your cock until just your tip remains, pushing back into Yeri until you fill her back up. 

“So fucking tight,” you exclaim, grabbing both of her hips as you begin to fuck Yeri. Her tight walls squeeze your shaft as you slowly pump in out of her wet hole, finding a rhythm. You deepen your thrusts, watching Yeri’s tight pussy lips gripping your cock with every entrance into her warm pussy.

“ Harder. Fuck me harder. Pound my tight little pussy.” 

Yeri’s lust is clear as day in the mirror, and you squeeze her hips tight, slamming your own hips against her body in a harsh motion as you piston your cock in and out of her pretty pink pussy. 

Her moans loud and drawn out, without a care with who could hear them as you drill into her, the harsh thud of your bodies colliding echoes through the large open bathroom, allowing anyone to join the view of you taking the hot girl from behind. 

“You like that? You like being my naughty little slut, Yeri? Having anyone come in and watch me fuck you like this?” 

“Y-yes--don’t stop--don’t you dare stop fucking me--” Yeri says, struggling to talk in between moans loud enough to be heard outside. The wet sounds of your cock slamming into Yeri’s tight cunt encourage your pace, watching the intense pleasure on her face as you pound her with harsh thrusts, each one hitting deep into her wet hole.

You lean forward and drop one of your hands in between Yeri’s thighs, rubbing her sensitive clit in delicate circles while the other captures her right breast, playing with the hard nipple that pokes through your palm. Yeri tenses up and tightens up around your dick as you fuck her roughly, preparing herself and you for her upcoming climax. 

“I’m-I’m gonna-I’m gonna-” Yeri can’t finish her sentence, shrieking as she cums all over your cock, bracing herself against the sink. You watch as her slick drips down her thighs, fucking her straight through the orgasm that wrecks her body, and keep up your pace as you rock your body against hers.

Yeri looks up at you in the mirror with glazed over eyes, pleading for you to continue, and you do so, as long as you can, slamming deeply into her pussy. You bury your cock as far as it will go inside Yeri, your slick covered cock drilling the bent over girl, and soon you feel the pressure in your balls building as they tighten, the need to empty them approaching. 

You watch in the mirror as Yeri’s big tits bounce with every thrust, gravity working wonders as you find your target on where you need to finish. 

“I’m close. I wanna cum on your tits.” 

“Do it then. Cum all over me.” 

You give Yeri’s body a few final thrusts, harshly rocking her tight pussy until the last moment. As you withdraw slowly, her tight gripping lips release you and Yeri hungrily takes your cock into one hand, holding up her tits with the other, stroking it and aiming at her wonderful chest. 

Yeri watches the pleasure in your eyes as it hits its peak, jerking off your cock to finish you off on her chest, breath becoming deep as you await the moment of climax. She strokes you a handful more times, and you erupt thick semen, each powerful spurt squarely landing on the soft flesh of both round breasts, aiming your tip in between as she finishes emptying you in between her cleavage. 

As you finish out your climax Yeri smiles as she looks at her tits, now drenched in thick warm cum, drenched with your load. She keeps on pumping your cock until she milks you dry, smacking your cock on her cum stained tits before giving your tip a few quick licks to clean it off. 

Yeri looks gorgeous, her bare chest now covered in you, and she can’t stop smiling as she traces a line of thick semen deposited on her chest, bringing the warmth to her fingertip to sample it, and smiles widely at the taste before sucking you off a few more times, savoring your spent tired cock. 

  
“ Now lets go home,” Yeri smiles, and you know the night is just getting started. 


End file.
